Love Me
by Dajypop
Summary: Can Claude even love him?  Written after the first episode ONLY . ClaudeAlois. ONE-SHOT. Sorry, guys.


_**AN: Hello, all! This is my first story posted, and my very first story EVER written for Kuroshitsuji. Since there's only one episode that even INVOLVES the Trancy household, this will not be completely canon, once more episodes with them in it come up. There is a little bit of speculation later in the story that I will explain at the beginning of that chapter, or perhaps at the end. ^^ Anyway, here we go~**_

_**Pairing: Claude X Alois**_

_**Yaoi, Lemon**_

_**Chapter One: Is It Impossible...**_

"I don't see why I have to drink it, Claude." An easy smirk slipped onto the blond's face as he scooted the glass away from himself with one finger. "It tastes horrible, and if it tastes horrible, it can't be any good for you." He wasn't enjoying being forced to drink a mixture of cranberry and apple juice. It just didn't taste right, and he hated the awful, bitter aftertaste that made his little nose wrinkle and his sea-foam eyes squint. He'd taken one little sip, and he couldn't handle any more of that. He had yet to really get out of bed, today, lounging around in his nightclothes like he had nothing better to do with his time other than sleep his life away.

"It's good for you and all things that are good for you taste bad..." He spoke softly, golden eyes watching the other a moment before he stepped closer, folded clothes hung over one arm. He'd spent most of the morning being sure things were in order, no dark that the Master would be afraid of, breakfast being ready, everything taken care of. He had to make sure, afterall, it was his job.

His lower lip lifted in a face full of distaste and he sighed a little. He closed his eyes, before tilting his head back and attempting to finish it off in one fell swoop, nearly gagging as he chugged it down to simply get it out of the way. The glass was set with disdain upon the bedside tray, and he turned his attention back to his butler, those eyes playful as he smiled, "Now, may I get out of bed and have breakfast?" He questioned, stretching soon after and waiting to hear a satisfying pop.

He nodded slightly, "If it pleases you, Young Master..." He stood beside the bed, clothes in hand as he waited for the other to sit up. Day in and day out it was always the same routine... no wonder the Master was always bored... but this was how things were... If only he could... spice things up a bit... Then perhaps Alois wouldn't be so unhappy all the time and he wouldn't have to resort to pranking his employees...

Once that pop was heard, he looked up at the tall man beside his bed and finally made to sit up, cushioned by mounds of pillows and fluff over and underneath him. He was so accustomed to everything by now that it held no wonder for him anymore. The mansion bored him, to say the least, and all of his fun seemed to have run off when the dead boy and his butler had escaped. A sigh left him as he thought of his utter boredom and attempted to find a way to fid it. He slid from his nightclothes easily, swinging his legs over the bed after folding back the sheets and comforter to allow his butler access to his body.

He pulled off his young Master's nightshirt, careful to not bother him too much. His eyes took one glance over the other's body and soft, pale skin before he reached for the shirt of his dayclothes. He mustn't look too long, not that he feared... Just that he had a job to do and, day in and day out, he had to keep to the set schedule.

That momentary glance, as it always did, captured his attention at the thought of a new challenge in his day made his eyes widen slightly in excitement. When it wasn't taken, of course, he sighed a little to himself and allowed his arms to be slid into his button-up for the day, licking his lips. This would just be another boring day if his butler, once again, didn't take his hints and simply make his day more interesting.

He began to button downwards, eyes glancing over the other once more. He knew what he desired when he watched his Master's body but he dare not speak it. It was often that, in the night, thoughts taunted his idle mind of how to brighten his Young Master's life. In his thoughts he found he'd imagine things that he probably shouldn't, but did anyways... His fingers slipped down his Master's shirt, easy as he thought more and pulled his knees together to hide what he was thinking.

As the buttons closed in on his body, they were undone as soon as they were clasped together. He gave his usual bored sigh before that sexy expression came over his face and he spoke the ritualistic words, "Does this anger you?" Just once, he wished for a 'yes'. If it would do one thing to change his day, to brighten it and make it explorable, he wanted it to happen. He wanted Claude to be fuming, he wanted him to take the bait, he wanted him to do something to take the boring dullness from his day.

He paused a moment, looking calmly at the small boy on the bed. His young Master... "No..." He answered just as calmly, the same answer he gave everyday when the Master did this. He slid his fingers back up to re-do the buttons, making sure to show no sign of interest. He couldn't admit he enjoyed seeing that supple skin more.

That seemed to be the final straw. An irritated sigh left him, this time, instead of the usual stoic face turning to a manic giggle the minute his butler left. "Is it impossible for you to feel anything for me, Claude?" he questioned, those eyes narrowed and dark-looking. He looked rather fierce, for being just a kid.

He glanced up at the Young Master and spoke simply, "No..." It wasn't impossible, afterall, he felt it even now... He felt that deep and darkened desire to take the other though he knew he couldn't go against his Master's wishes... that was the life of a slave... He most only give in to the desires of the Young Master, leaving his own behind in the dust.

"Then take a real good look at me..." Hopping off the bed and skirting around his slave, he made sure to dramatisize the movements of his hips before coming to a stop about five feet away. He turned dramatically and grabbed at the two sides of his shirt, ripping it open and letting the expensive opal buttons skitter to the floor, finding decent hiding places beneath the furniture. Dropping the while shirt to the ground behind him, he gave the other that dangerous look, the one he usually got before he had a mental lapse and his brain cut out and some act of random violence was sure to stem from him. His chest heaved as he tried to keep himself contained, to keep from tackling his dear butler and forcing himself upon him. "And tell me if you feel anything."

He stood up calmly, looking at where the buttons had scattered and the his gaze washed over the smaller. He watched, going up the smaller's legs and over his hips, over his stomach, his chest, to that heavenly face. Those angel's lips... works of the devil at how perfect they were... gloved fingers held still as he answered calmly, "I do..."

"Now, tell me what it is you're feeling." And it was an order. Such was the role of a master to give the order to recieve the answer that he sought, right? Those golden eyes raking over his body gave him a slight idea as to what was being felt, but he so desperately wanted to hear it from his most precious person's lips. There was nobody in the mansion that meant as much to him as Claude, be it by their forced bond or by the fact that he was so doting and would never leave him. Either way, he was the most cherished and closest to Alois' heart, and he wouldn't accept anything less of complete and utter rapt fascination when he was concerned.

He spoke calmly as if he weren't speaking of the dire need that ate at him, "Desire, lust, want, sexual... I want to pull you back to the bed and do things that are only spoken of behind closed doors, Master." He left out the part of how this was a rampant thought that plagued him every night. What he had said should suffice enough to please his Young Master.

The heaving that had been done previously returned for just a moment as he let the other's words sink into his head, that hard, almost frightening look melting away as he became the still-young man he was. Licking his lips, he glanced down before looking back at the other, gaze calculating but lacking a cold demeanor. "If...I returned to the bed, and offered myself to you..." He seemed to be thinking out loud, "But did not make it an express order...would you do these things to me?"

"I shall only do as the Young Master desires..." he promised. He wasn't going to do it if the other didn't want it... but if he allowed him... he'd take every second to transform it to ecstacy... He'd gladly steal the other away for even a single night if he was allowed to... He didn't let it show, though, being sure to keep the emotionless gaze as always.

"That isn't what I asked." Came the harsh reprimand, his short fuse being snipped a bit tighter to the ready explosion. "I said, if I returned to the bed and offered myself to you, would you do these things to me?" His voice was steadily raising, his eyes tightening as he found himself growing impatient. He wanted his change, and this was a welcome one, as long as it did something different.

"If in offering you were to give me permissions to do such things... then yes, Young Master, I would." he adjusted his glasses, looking calmly at the other. His heart beat quickly at the possible chance. If he could... he hoped the Young Master wasn't playing games... He knew he could be cruel but to play this, to offer and then say no... he didn't know how he'd suffer.

This seemed to please him and that easy, happy demeanor returned as he flounced over to the bed, flopping backwards on it and giving a finger motion for the other to come closer to him. "I give you permission to do what you wish with me for the rest of the day and into the night." He only hoped his needs would be taken to heart. He did need to eat at some point.

He was thoroughly surprised, though he didn't show it as he stepped closer and crawled on top the bed to hover over the other, "This is not another one of your games, is it, Young Master?" He had to ask and he hoped it wasn't. If it wasn't he vowed he'd put the spark back into the Master's life. He'd show him a different side of life, a pleasure he hadn't felt before.

"Have you ever known my games to become so elaborate that I would go to such lengths to get what I wanted?" Even if the answer was yes, the question was meant to tell the other that he meant this, that he wanted to try it. "I want to not be bored...and I know that it is hard to be bored during such events."

Claude paused a moment before running a hand over the other's chest and catching his lips, "Then may I become the leader of our fun for just a while? I want to show you everything... I want to give you a reason... A new meaning to life to brighten your darkness... May I be allowed to do this?"

The touches had Alois gasping softly, lower lip quivering a little as he felt an odd sting in his tongue that told him that Claude was close. His contract mark clearly would be showing, now, and as he thought of giving the other total control...the thought of him giving him all of these things, a reason to live, a meaning to life...he slowly nodded. "Yes, you are allowed."

His lips turned into the slightest hint of a smile that stood for just a second before he sat up, beginning to remove his own clothing. If they were to do this then the smaller would have to be able to see his own body as well. He wondered if the Young master desired him as much as he lusted for the younger.

If there was one thing that Alois desired more than anything in his life, it was to always have Claude's attention on him. He tried every chance he got to make sure the other paid him mind, to make sure to attract him when he could. He was always ready for the other to lavish attention on him, he nearly waited for it, but it never came. This was the best chance he was going to get, he figured, and if it further made their bond stronger...he wanted to feel the pleasure the other's body could thrust into his own. That smile against his lips, however faint and fast to flee, had him smiling back almost dopily at the other, as if he were drugged, but there was no way he could be.

Claude finally undressed and set the glasses down on the side table with the other's glass. He didn't bother to fold their clothes, leaving them rumpled and rampant on the floor as he closed the gap between them, kissing and lavishing the other, showering him with attention and pressing their groins together to show the other how the Young Master excited him.

Seeing Claude undressed brought a new fire to his young system, his breathing just as excited as he was, coming to him in ragged pants. The attention being lavished on him had his heart hammering in his chest, and he tugged the other close in a hug of sorts, wrapping his legs around his hips to keep their groinds pressed nice and tight, his own hips working up and down a little. The one time he had had sex already...he hadn't enjoyed it. But this felt far better to him than that nasty old man had...and, so far, Claude hadn't yet left a bruise. He was careful in how he went about it, and he loved that.

He continued to kiss his throat, reaching a hand down to pump the both of them together, it provided friction and pleasure. He was going to do everything he could... he remembered watching his Alois with that man... how he'd left bruises on the poor boy's body and only worked for himself... He'd be sure to show him a better side to sex...

His head fell back, baring his neck for the other, moaning a bit louder than expected as they began to rub together like that. His panting picked up as he whined a little, his hips moving of their own accord. It hadn't been like this with the other man...he hadn't wanted it, craved it, so badly, he hadn't expected to cry if Claude decided that this was unjust and got up and left him like this...but he knew he would if that happened.

He pulled his hand away, moving it to the back of the Master's head and pulling him into another kiss, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. He moved his hips against the other's, making sure to get him nice and ready. He wanted him to want it, crave it, desire, beg, lust for every second together and not regret it.

A whimper left those generally proud, angellic lips at the loss of the other's hand, a slight whine meeting the kiss as he found his mouth full of a foreign tongue. He sucked at it and rubbed his own marked tongue against it, his breathing coming in shaky breaths, now, as he tried to get himself to calm enough that he wouldn't pass out. He began to grind back, not sure what he was doing but hoping he was doing okay enough to keep Claude right where he was. He wasn't so sure about the begging, but everything else was rather quickly falling in place for him.

He reached his hand down under the other to cup his ass gently, feeling himself twitch with need. He managed that hint of a smile once more into the kiss, then moving down to kiss and nibble his collarbones, leaving slight lovemarks, not painful like the other man but making them heart shaped to show it was all good.

Everything that his demonic butler was giving him, Alois liked. He wanted it more and more the more the other touched him. It sparked on his skin, sending him flying high as a kite as he felt his toes curling in pleasure. "C-claude..." he rasped, looking overall dazed and drugged, but sexy none-the-less.

"Does the Young Master want me inside..?" He looked up from his heart shaped hickie, tantalizingly sweet in his speech. His words were dripping with promise of heaven.

Unable to say no, now, he nodded in earnest, knowing he wanted it badly, at least somewhere. "P-please..." It was the closest to begging Claude was going to get out of him, and he hoped the other would just accept it for what it was, because if he didn't...too bad for him, he'd tell him to leave.

He took whatever he could get, searching for some sort of lube. He wanted everything he could get. He could feel muscles twitch and his mind was cloudeed with lust, but he didn't want to hurt the other... As much as he wanted to screw until neither could move, he had to be sure not to hurt him. His Master may be sadistic but he was unsure if he was just as masochistic.

Alois had a horrible habit of being more or less afraid of pain when inflicted by someone else. If he hurt himself on accident, or even on purpose to draw his butler's attention, he didn't throw as much a fit as when he was hurt by another's hand. He happily basked in the attention he was given, waiting for the other to do the next preparations and trusting him to do it right.

He found nothing so resorted to saliva, holding two fingers at the other's lips as he ordered softly, "Suck, Young Master." He couldn't think of anything else to use and he had to lubricate and stretch him at least a little bit so his Young Master wouldn't be in too much pain.

Blinking a little, he stared at the fingers as if they were about to bite him for a moment before opening up his mouth and sucking gently, laving them with saliva and making sure to coat them thoroughly. He remembered they needed something to make it feel better, or it hurt really bad. That man had tried it without lube the first time, but had ended up getting it due to the amount of screaming leaving him.

Once his fingers were lubed thoroughly, he placed them at the other's entrance. "Relax." He told him and pushed the fingers in slowly so he would have ample time to adjust. Once they were in, he paused so he'd have even more time to adjust. "I promise I won't be like that man... I'll be better then any you've ever had or ever will have... though I hope to be the only one from now on..."

Words escaped him as he felt an intense pain, and yet an odd amount of pleasure from being entered, even at a slow pace. He simply panted and nodded in reply, expecting nothing less of the man that he truly felt he loved. He trusted Claude with more than just his life, and he would never expect to be hurt by the man.

After a bit he began to move his fingers around, carefully feeling the muscles inside the other with brushed muscle after muscle with his fingertips, parting them to search for that spot.

It wasn't entirely unwanted...but it felt odd. It didn't taste horrible, but he wondered if the same principle would work; if it felt strange, it was good for you, too? He only hoped it would get better. That is, until his vision suddenly blanked out and he saw stars, his body arching suddenly as he cried out his butler's name, head tilted back.

He hummed when he found that spot. His fingers brushed the spot, fingertips feeling the texture of that certain spot. He loved the sound of the smaller's voice saying his name and wanted to hear more. The way he arched, his lithe form and his exposed throat, he loved it all.

Squirming around, now, the blond gasped and groaned for his butler, very pleased with this offering as he felt those hands constantly brushing that place deep within him that felt so good. "Cl-claude...w-what...what...is...?" He had never felt so fantastic.

"This is your prostate..." he answered softly and calmly, "It's a sweet spot that every male has..." He continued to brush before deciding to poke and prod it a bit, giving him the feeling as if he were thrusting while he added another finger.

Completely distracted by this 'prostate', he didn't even notice the next finger being inserted, too busy crying his butler's name. It was nice to know, though, what it was that was being touched like that, making his groin throb and twitch, cock bobbing for the other's attention.

He reached his other hand, beginning to pump the smaller. The warm flesh beneath his fingertips was only exciting him further as he touched. He moved along the head with teasing touches, then the shaft and down to the base, tickling with his fingertips only to move back up and play with the slit a moment.

If he had been crying out before, his noises were turning to gutteral screams. The more he was touched, the more desperate he became, before his mouth opened again to attempt speech. "Cl-claude...please..." He wanted more.

"Yes..." he breathed into his ear, relishing those sounds like they were his lifeline. He carefully removed his fingers from the other, feeling the muscles reced from clamping around his digits. Then he took one of Alois' hands and pulled it down to grab himself, "This is what is going inside you... memorize the feeling... and how much it will please you..." He was breathing heavily into the other's ear to turn him on.

It was certainly making his already sweaty body that much hotter, feeling the firm but soft, thick rod of flesh that was about to be put inside of himself. He was almost afraid he wouldn't be able to handle it all, but he wouldn't let any fears show through now, and ruin the moment. He spent some time doing as he was told, memorizing how it felt, tentatively touching it as if he had never seen one in his life before. Granted, he'd never seen one quite that nice-looking in his life, nor that hard, long and thick. Still being young and having only had unwilling sex with an old, wrinkly man meant he'd never seen a full-mast, adult-but-not-old cock, and this one was goign to become his favorite.

After he allowed the other some time to touch, he nibbled his earlobe, "Are you ready or do you want to still touch a little..?" He was the master for a little but he was curious still as to what the other wanted. He could tell from the other's eyes that he liked what he saw, though, and that pleased him more then the smaller could ever imagine. He didn't want to just not hurt the other but he also desired to not disappoint him.

That nibble half-lidded those gorgeous eyes again and he licked his lips a little as he leaned in to kiss the other while his hands continued to explore, eyes slipping closed for a moment. When he drew back from the kiss, his hands fell back loosely to his sides and he nodded a little, "I...I'm ready." There was no way he could be disappointed; it was plenty big enough to hit that spot, and it even looked like fun to play with.

He nodded, "After breakfast we can take a shower and you can touch more if it pleases you..." He said nothing more though as he positioned himself before grabbing the other's hips and pushing in slowly until he was fully sheathed in the other. He leaned down to kiss the smaller, trying to make it better because he knew it'd be a bit uncomfortable at first until he found that spot again.

That sounded like an awfully fun and exciting way to spend his day, learning his butler's body as they played with and coerced each other all throughout it. Then, though, came the Uncomfortable Feeling. His eyes went wide and he stared, unseeing, at the other's face for a moment before letting them slide shut at the kiss, pushing back into it as he tried his best to get used to the sensation.

He held his position for a little while so the other could get used to it. Meanwhile, he put his tongue back in the other's mouth, eager for another taste of his young Master. He was finally getting what he'd wanted and it was killing him to take it slow but he had to get the other used to it or else it'd hurt and he'd never come back for more. But the more they did this then the less time they'd have to take, hopefully.

Claude wasn't the only thing finally getting something he wanted. The right shift of his own hips had him right on that spot, eyes wide as he cried out gently, eyes falling shut as his body shook around him. "I...I feel so...s-so weird, Claude..." He warned, not sure what was going on but getting an unwelcome tickly heat in his stomach, pooling until it needed to spill.

"In a good way, perhaps?" He asked, hopeful it was. He was feeling that himself, his groin aching in the want to move so he could release. He wanted to thrust inside that tight heat and spread his seed all over the other's insides.

"I...I think so..." He nodded slowly, "It's tight and hot." It felt like it just wanted to surge out at that exact moment and take control of his body for the rest of his life. "Is...is that good...?" If Claude didn't start moving soon, though, he'd have to kick his butt into gear.

"It's perfect..." he pulled out to the head, watching as he receded from that delicious feeling before plunging back inside and watching for the other's expression. He was sure it'd be perfect. Just as perfect as the rest of him. He eyed the heart shaped lovemark on the boy's collarbone and then back to his face, wondering if those lips would part in a moan.

The parted with another whimper as the other left his body, not realizing that he would be right back until he was already right back inside, smacking into that prostate again. His body clenched and it was clear he was getting close, the way he just kept getting tighter with each thrust. His breathing picked up and each sweep inside got a louder moan.

He slipped a hand back down, fisting the other and eagerly touching that hot flesh with every chance he got. He moved from base to tip and back again, abusing the shaft with love. He could feel the other clenching and clamping around him and he loved it so much... the feeling was amazing...

Soft little pants and whines were leaving him, now, before he finally ended up screaming his butler's name just as loud as he could, spilling overdramatically over his hand and stomach, completely arched and clamping down so tight over the other that he may as well been a virgin.

His breath caught in his throat as stars sparked in his eyes and he showed emotion for a moment as he shoved his face in the other's throat, kissing as he continued to thrust a little. A couple moments later he released inside the smaller, painting his insides with his essence, just as he had dreamed for night after night of caring for his young Master.

The feeling of the other's mouth at his neck again, followed shortly by the feeling of being so full, not only of something solid, but of something squishy, too, had him moaning again, wanting to know more about what had happened. He had thoroughly enjoyed it, though; it felt too good and it really made his day so much better.

He paused for a moment before pulling out and looking at the smaller, "I just came inside you... can you feel it..?" He watched the other for a reaction, eager for some sort of sign he'd done well. After this they could get dressed and go downstairs for the Young Master to eat.

"Mm..y-yes..." Came the soft reply, the smaller male realizing that he was full of sticky, squishy fluid and wondering vaguely what it was. Of course, being one to put things in his mouth, he reached down and snagged some on his finger, bringing it to his lips to suck it off gingerly. It didn't taste bad at all and he slowly sat up, seeking out the other's lips.

He was surprised the other had tasted it, liking the thought though. As their lips came together, he wondered what it'd be like to have those lips around himself... Sucking and humming around him... But he held the thoughts back, he could suggest that in the shower after the other had eaten... a dessert of sorts...

Well, it really shouldn't have come as much of a surprise, seeing as how he liked to lick things. He finally sat at the edge of the bed again, holding the other there with arms and legs alike. He didn't want Claude to leave, now, so he'd hold on with all he was.

He relaxed and stayed there for a while, he wasn't going to leave the other one alone if he didn't want to be. He remained in one place until he finally asked, "Don't you want to eat?"

"Mm..." He frowned a little, slowly pulling back and nodding a little, almost guiltily. "I'll be needing a new shirt." He told the other, slowly letting go of him so he could help him get dressed for the second time that day.

He nodded and pulled away to get the shirt, coming back later to kiss the other. He began to work on dressing him and when he was done he folded up his nightshirt and offered to escort him to breakfast.

Taking the other's arm, he walked a little slower than usual, finding that his legs were still made of jello and that he was fairly dizzy from such strenuous activity before eating. He nearly fell to his knees beside the door, hanging on Claude's arm to keep himself up, but it barely hoisted him off the ground.

He finally just picked up the other, holding him close and if he breathed in his scent, he'd smell like sex. He was dressed now, though, and took the other downstairs so he could eat.

Curled up happily in his arms, the smaller male closed his eyes and sucked up the other's scent, loving the way he smelt. Claude just felt right to him...it was as if they really were made for one another.

Once at the table, he eased the other into the seat and scooted his chair forward. Then he retrieved his food and set it in front of him, waiting to the side for him to eat and hoping he liked it.

Anything that Claude made would be delicious, he had no thought to the contrary, always knowing that his dishes were made with care and perfection. He happily tucked into his meal, closing his eyes and nearly purring his pleasure.

He stood to the side and watched Hanna do her job as well. He glanced over at the triplets to see them do their job... Now that he'd had the Master to himself, he had to make sure no one else tried the same... he was all his now.

Said master actually seemed forgiving for once, just nodding to the people around him, thoroughly distracted by the odd feeling of cum seeping into the seat of his pants. He ate slowly, not too worried about anyone in the mansion trying to take him...

He'd make sure no one else tried, too... The Master truly was all his now and he'd be sure of it... He waited calmly for the other to finish or any orders for if he needed something.

"Claude..." The name was spoken slowly, calmly, "Some tea, please?" He was expectant that his orders would still be fulfilled, even if this new aspect of their relationship was there.

He got the tea with ease, coming back quickly, "Here you are, sir..." He didn't smile or even look out of the oridinary. Everything was usual.

Everything was usual except for the smiles from Alois that almost seemed to be too forgiving. He even danced slightly as he ate, not really thinking that Claude would want this private, and if he did...well, tough luck there. He'd tell the whole entire planet because he had found something to spice up his life.

Claude took care of the dishes when Alois was done and waited calmly. He was ready in case the young master wanted anything and he was eager for their shower, imagining the other around himself. It had felt so good and it'd only get better.

While he sat a moment, waiting for Claude to return, he noted an odd way the other was walking and chalked it up to being turned on again. Even being young, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up with a demon's lusty capabilities. It almost worried him that he'd be unable to keep Claude pleased, and the young head of the Trancy family, who feared so much already, whimpered slightly to himself, his jolly mood suddenly destroyed, as it usuall was. Thankfully, the triplets and Hanna had left the room, already, leaving him alone, he thought, for his worries to be let out.

He came back and smiled softly to the other, "Would the young master like a shower..?" He was already imagining the other with the water trailing down his body, suds and that flushed face... It excited him to think of how happy he could make the young master... without having to use violence.

Looking up at the other, Alois nodded a little, slowly rising from his seat and offering his hand for the other male's arm. "Claude, may I ask you something a little bit personal?" He questioned, not yet feeling in his usual mood to want to prosecute and get his answer by force.

"Certainly, Young Master..." he nodded, wondering what he would ask. His mind was already filled with dirty thoughts and he was almost twitching in want.


End file.
